¡30 días OTP! Colaboración con Isa Maclean
by milyp94
Summary: Basado en el Reto de 30 días OTP, con Makoharu, Rintori, Reigisa y pasado Rinharu. Colaboración de Isa. Día 12 Making out: Rintori
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Después de hacer "Preocupaciones por la mañana" converse con **Isa Maclean **que escribe **Splash Free! **y decidimos hacer algo juntas sobre Free! pero que ocupara las tres parejas ya vistas en nuestros anteriores trabajos!

Esta basado en el famoso meme de tumblr de "30 días con tu otp" pero aquí abarcaremos las tres parejas, una por cada drabble/onneshot, pero para ser esto más interesante tendrán una pequeña trama y se irán entrelazando entre sí.

Aquí esta el primero que es de Rintori o RinAi porque es la pareja más olvidada del fandom y merece más amor.

* * *

Día 1: Tomarse de las manos [500 palabras] [Rintori]

Deseaba ser como Nagisa que tenía confianza en sí mismo, decía fácilmente sus emociones y tomaba de la mano a Rei para llevarlo a donde quería o que al menos tuvieran esa confianza que se tenían Haru y Makoto, como cuando el castaño ofrecía su mano al pelinegro para que saliera del agua.

Pero entre ellos todo era muy diferente, no estaban saliendo ni nada pero el mayor sabía exactamente los sentimientos de su kohai pero no lo odiaba pero tampoco intentaba corresponderlos.

Suspiro por quinta vez cuando apenas llevaban la mitad del viaje de regreso a la escuela luego de una práctica en conjunto.

Aquel suspiro no paso desapercibido por el más alto que notaba mucho silencio en el menor que normalmente hablaba demasiado y no sabía cuándo callar, lo contrario a estos instantes cuando su boca parecía sellada

- ¿Tienes algo? –Pregunto el de dientes afilados obteniendo la atención de quien deseaba y sintiendo esos suspiros tristes-

- ¿Aún no tienes una respuesta?..- Respondió con otra pregunta mirando fijamente a los orbes rojizos.

- Hum…yo…-

Rin rascó su nuca con cierto aire de nerviosismo, se alegraba que solo iban ellos y una señora ya mayor dormida para que no vieran su sonrojo, pero es que no sabía que responder, estaba el asunto de aquella carta que había enviado a Haruka hace tantos años, pero Nitori era tan buena persona era imposible no quererlo aunque fuera fastidioso en algunas ocasiones, no quería perderlo.

- No se preocupe lo entiendo Rin-senpai

Ai estaba a punto de morderse el labio para no llorar cuando sintió como algo cálido se colocaba encima de sus manos. ¡Era la mano de Rin! Volteo lentamente solo para ver como el otro veía hacia otra parte, pero pudo ver como sus orejas estaban algo sonrojadas.

Quería decirle tantas cosas, que lo comprendía, que lo ayudaría a olvidar a Nanase si es que estaba enamorado de él, en pocas palabras que estaría ahí para ayudarlo pero mejor volvió a guardar silencio por miedo a que moviera su mano.

-Gracias –Susurro aún con la voz algo entrecortada por el llanto que se había estado acumulando en su garganta

No hubo respuesta más que una mirada rápida, para luego sentir como los dedos contrarios se iban acomodando entre los suyos para apretarlos fuertemente de forma protectora casi soldándose a su mano.

Todo lo que siguió del camino tampoco hablo pero contemplo la forma en la que lo tomaba esperando recordarlo y anotarlo en su diario

Mientras que Matsuoka no podía mirar sus manos de la vergüenza que le daba hacer algo tan cursi y que podía provocar miradas curiosas, pero seguía con el agarre no quería soltarlo aunque estuviera confundido.

-Bajamos en la siguiente - Dijo su acompañante.

Cuando se bajó soltó su mano pero estaba seguro que pudo transmitir la calidez que quería y realmente lo hizo pues su kohai mostró una sonrisa durante el día.

A lo mejor mañana volvía a tomarlo de la mano

* * *

Si llegaron hasta acá ¡ gracias por leer! Y bien una especie de sorpresa (?) después de dejar su comentario sobre que les parecio este drabble ustedes pueden **escoger** de que pareja quieren que trate el segundo día **MakoHaru** o **Reigisa! **para el día 2 que es "acurrucados"

probablemente se ponga alrededor del miércoles así que tienen hasta el martes para dejar su comentario y su voto


	2. Día 2

¡Hola! :3!

¡Primero gracias por leer el primer capitulo! Que fuera Rintori me hizo dudar sobre si iba a ser bien aceptado, pero al parecer les agrado. El ganador de la votación fue** Makoharu, ** este capitulo esta escrito por **Isa Maclean, ** autora del fic ** splash Free!**

Al terminar **lean las notas finales**

* * *

Día 2: "Acurrucados" – Makoharu

Parecía que era un viernes cualquiera. Haru estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala de estar de la casa de la familia Tachibana viendo la televisión. Makoto estaba sentado a un lado suyo y sus hermanos pequeños en el suelo, sin poder quedarse quietos. La elección para ver esa noche fue una serie americana muy extraña, llamada "Avatar". Aunque usualmente el de ojos azules era quien no solía poner mucha atención en lo que estaba en la pantalla, su atención había sido obtenida en cuanto vio que una chica tenía poderes sobre el agua o algo parecido. Sin embargo, el que no prestaba nada de atención en absoluto era el castaño.

-¿Te pasa algo hermano? – preguntaron los gemelos a coro preocupados por su hermano

-Oh nada, estoy bien…solo cansado de la escuela – puso su mejor sonrisa.

Haruka suspiró, sabía el motivo de la tristeza de su novio.

Desde un principio, sabía que las intensiones de Nagisa eran ayudar, por eso cada qué podía sacaba el tema como esa tarde durante el entrenamiento. Pero el asunto de la carta que contenía aquella pasada promesa entre Rin y él. Eran algo que solo ellos debían arreglar, no nadie más. Y mucho menos, debería salir alguien lastimado…como en estos momentos estaba Makoto.

No era muy bueno con las palabras de amor, pero había hecho un esfuerzo por comunicarle lo mucho que le necesitaba y que solo le quería a él. Pero el castaño seguía con esa actitud auto-sacrificada.

-¿Quieres algo de comer Haru? – Dijo Makoto, aun se notaba que estaba triste- Puedo ir por algo a la cocina

-Estoy bien.

Había algo que Haru si quería en esos momentos: su cercanía. Se acercó sin decir algo más se acercó a su amado y se acurrucó su cabeza en su hombro, estuvo seguro que estaba sonriendo. El más alto paso su brazo detrás de su espalda y le abrazó hacía él. A pesar de que lo que estaba en la pantalla se estaba poniendo interesante y los menores gritaron con emoción. Ninguno de los dos pudo ponerle mucha atención.

-¡Hora de dormir niños! – se escuchó la mamá de Makoto gritar a pocos metros del sofá. Por reflejó se separaron uno del otro

Después de unos quejidos de enojo de parte de los niños, obedecieron a su madre y se fueron a sus dormitorios. Luego hablo a los jóvenes nadadores:

-Ustedes pueden quedarse un rato más, solo no hagan mucho ruido. – agregó con voz cariñosa.

Tal vez fue su imaginación, pero Haru pudo notar que la mujer le guiñaba un ojo y le sonreía. Inclusive se la pudo imaginar decir: "Los dejo solos" y la sangre subió a sus mejillas. No estaba seguro si la señora Tachibana sabía de la relación que mantenía con su hijo desde hacía un buen tiempo

En cuanto escuchó sus pasos subiendo las escaleras, de dio cuenta que por fin, después de un rato, por fin estaban a solas.

-Olvida lo de esta tarde.

-¿De lo que tanto habla Nagisa? – Preguntó Makoto y su novio asintió con la cabeza – Oh no me importa Haru en verdad. Es asuntó tuyo y de Rin no me entrometeré.

- Puedes entrometerte como siempre

No tenía ganas de discutir, con todos los años (o mejor dicho toda su vida) que tenía de conocerlo, sabía que seguiría con esa actitud sin intensión de cambiar. Por otra parte, debía de aprovechar que estaban solos, se acercó de nuevo a Makoto y se acurrucó de nuevo a su lado, el más alto volvió a abrazarle como hacia unos minutos. El castaño olía muy bien siempre, le gustaba su aroma y no le molestaba que su ropa se impregnara con él.

Luego de unos instantes se estiró y le beso suavemente, no solía ser muy afectivo, por eso mismo cuando le besaba le hacía de forma sincera. En verdad le amaba. Después de permanecer unos instantes de aquella forma. Makoto susurro:

-¿Quieres ir a mi habitación?

-Sí…solo no hagamos mucho ruido.

Haru se levantó del sofá tomando la mano de su novio, quien no quitaba aquella hermosa sonrisa de su rostro.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, espero que les haga gustado y créditos a Isa quien lo escribió.

Y como habrán leído, se empieza a desarrollar el trama real del fic que se irá viendo en otros one-shots.

Para el siguiente vuelve a ver votación _(no todos tendrán ) _y serán otra vez: **Makoharu **y** Reigisa esta vez para: **_"Día 3: viendo una película"_**_ ._ **Si su respuesta es el puro voto no contara, dejen su opinión queremos saber si les gusto :3

Gracias!


	3. Día 3

¡Holaaa!

En realidad **Isa** y yo quedamos muy sorprendidas ciempo de haberlo uando el capitulo 2 tuvo respuestas a poco tiempo de haberlo subido, así que este cap se iba a subir antes, pero cuestiones personales no pude subirlo. Realmente dudo que vaya a ver un orden para subir, porque ambas estamos en universidad y no hay mucho tiempo

Ah y queremos **felicitar a Sandy **que es amiga nuestra y le gusta nuestra fic y ayer fue su cumpleaños!

No hace falta decir que la ganadora fue Reigisa. ¡Fue divertido escribirlos!

Ahora si, disfruten!

* * *

Día 3: Viendo una película

-Ya ha llegado el momento en que me cuenten ¿no?- pregunto Gou mientras veía a cierto rubio y al de lentes.

-Pues mira, Rei y yo convivimos mucho...-Empezó a decir el de menor estatura-

¿Que tiene que ver con la carta?

La joven alzo una ceja, viendo a ambos que suspiraron de alivio, por el momento su relación seguiría siendo secreta, Rei feliz de que sus padres no se enterarían y Nagisa estaba feliz con no verlo tan preocupado

- Al parecer Rin y Haruka tenían una especie de relación cuando eran niños- el de lentes acomodo estos- Antes de irse Australia Rin le escribió una carta diciéndole que no amara a nadie más porque él tampoco lo haría, promesas infantes..-Agrego para quitarle el interés y no alarmar más ella, aunque el lenguaje de la carta reflejaba sentimientos profundos, inocentes y hermosos propios de un primer amor.

El rubio sonrió nervioso, ese no era el problema, bueno si, pero no lo que lo había hecho tan grande.

Había sido su culpa, cuando la carta llego el equipo Iwatobi estaba en casa de Haru, este leyó la carta en silencio para luego agregar "debo llamar a Rin" y desaparecer con un rostro sonrojando, eso aumento la curiosidad que tenia y no resistió.

Leyó la carta en voz alta frente a Makoto, creyendo que era broma al principio pero cuando paro al darse cuenta que era muy real paro pero el daño estaba hecha. Quiso arreglarlo pero el castaño solo les dijo que se fueran a él y a su pareja cosa que hicieron. Al otro día todo normal pero se le ocurrió preguntar a Makoto justo cuando Rin iba llegando a los vestidores, con Ai ¡Eso ya era mala suerte!

-¡Ah gracias! ¡Solo es eso!..-Sonrió Gou para luego alejarse, los exámenes que le habían hecho alejarse de sus amigos aun no terminaban

Ouo

¡A ver películas con Rei!..

Grito cierto rubio de corta estatura cuando iba llegando a la estación provocando un sonrojo y recibir una reprimiendo.

Era tan complicado tener que fingir que no eran pareja, pero la presión era mucha, además todos sabían que Makoto y Haru eran pareja y solo darían mala imagen al club de natación.

Ya en la casa del más alto Nagisa se acostó en la cama.

¡Huele tan bien!..-Dio varias vueltas en lo que su novio iba por las palomitas, había comprado con mantequilla y extra mantequilla era mejor tener variedad.

¿Que películas trajo?..- pregunto

Aprovecho para observarle desde la cama, en verdad le daban ganas de que su relación con el avanzara pero aun no se sentía preparado al 100%, el otro lo comprendía aunque a veces solo hacia cosas como para tentarlo.

¡Cierto! -Grito feliz y se aproximo a ir por su mochila la cual estaba llena de DVDs de todo tipo- Hay muchas de mis hermanas

Y se notaba mucho pues los títulos eran de puras películas para chicas, pero mientras veían los resúmenes intentaban evitar los que involucraban triángulos amorosos.

-¿Mako seria Jacob?- pregunto el rubio sosteniendo esa película popular

-Debería de tomarse eso más serio.

Aunque la verdad eso si le había hecho estar a punto de reír esa comparación tan peculiar. Sobre todo porque en la portada de la película la joven en medio de dos tipos tenía una cara de no mostrar muchas expresiones.

Al final terminaron viendo una película de terror llamada "The wig" y Rei se sonrojo al final cuando había una relación homosexual al final del filme, y antes de que pudiera decir algo Nagisa le sonrió para luego besarle la mejilla. Sin pensarlo sonrió, en la ficción las relaciones homosexuales eran hermosas ¿podrían ser bellas en la vida real?

Cuando aparecieron los créditos indicando que ya había acabado el rubio no se espero y se fue sobre su novio para besarlo y este no opuso mucha resistencia, solo se quito los lentes disfrutando de los besos. Duraron unos minutos antes de que el mismo que inicio todo se separara como insatisfecho

-¿Aun no estás listo?

Sintió esos tan infantiles pero con cierto aíre de picardía viéndole directamente, realmente le dolió decir que no quería, luego de unos minutos comentando sobre la película Nagisa decidió que era mejor irse pues empezaba a oscurecer, pero justo cuando empacaba sus DVDs fue detenido

- - ¿Por qué no dejas unas aquí? Uno de estos días puedes volver a venir

El sonrojo atrás de aquellas gafas era demasiado adorable, por lo que de inmediato acepto.

Quedaron un martes y luego otro jueves, quizás para dentro de unas veces Rei compraría otras cosas aparte de palomitas, probablemente en un farmacia

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

-Esta semana no habrá votación, por cosas personales Isa decidió escribir Rintori (les invito a leer su fic: Splash Free!).

-Espero que haya quedado en claro lo de la carta,aunque aún así se irán aclarando mas cosas en los demás capítulos. Como podrán ver ese es el trama que une los drabbles.

De nuevo gracias por leer y comenten es gratis :)


	4. Día 4

Hola gracias por leer!

Como sabrán en el pasado no hubo votación, para el Día 4: Cita _(perdón por no poner el pasado que día tocaba se me fue ) _Ya que Isa decidió escribir Rintori.

Disfruten el cap

* * *

Día 4

En una cita – Rintori.

_"Esto parce una cita"_ repitió Rin varias veces en su cabeza.

No era como si nunca hubiera ido de compras y luego a comer con su compañero de cuarto. Inclusive la comida no era nada formal: Dos hamburguesas, una coca-cola para él y una malteada de fresa para el más joven. Lo que lo hacía diferente eran los acontecimientos ocurridos en los últimos días. La respuesta que estaba esperando Nitori sobre sus sentimientos cambiaba mucho la situación

-Y entonces el Capitán ordeno de que los de primer año diéramos unas vueltas extras y…- Dio un sorbo a su malteada- ¡Si usted hubiera estado ahí lo hubiera hecho sin cansarse! Yo en cambio me agote mucho

Ai hablaba animado como siempre o al menos demasiado para alguien quien estaba esperando la respuesta a su confesión. Tal vez por eso Rin lo veía como un niño pequeño así como Nagisa. Aunque cada vez su cuerpo se desarrollaba un poco más.

-¡Sempai! ¡Gracias por traerme a este lugar! La malteada esta deliciosa. Usted tiene buen gusto…-dio un sorbo más, pero después su cara se puso preocupada - ¡Oh! ¡Sempai! ¡Lo siento mucho!

-¿Qué ocurre Nitori?

-¡No le ofrecí un poco!

El menor le acercó su malteada, Rin iba a rechazarla, sin embargo lo pensó dos veces y si a Nitori le parecía buena, podría serlo para él. Dio un sorbo también: Demasiado dulce, por lo que entregó el vaso su acompañante. Los dos solos y compartiendo cosas…era una cita. Y un beso indirecto. El color rojo subió sus mejillas ante esa idea.

En cuanto salieron del restaurante, caminaron en dirección al metro para volver a sus dormitorios, aunque era fin de semana tenían una especie de toque de queda. Aprovecharon para hacer ejercicio y tomaron un camino largo y solitario.

-Rin -sempai- Empezó a hablar el joven de cabello plateado después de un rato-

-¿Sí..?

-¿Esto es una cita?

No supo que responder. Era cierto que se sentía diferente a todas las veces a las que habían ido a comer algo juntos…pero no estaba seguro si era una cita. De todas maneras ¿No consideraba ya a Nitori como un pretendiente amoroso?

-Tal vez…-susurró extrañado por el sonido de su propia voz-

-¿En serio? - Los ojos de Nitori brillaron. -¡Sempai!

Con solo un "_tal vez" _ Ai se mostró emocionado: Su cara infantil se mostraba ilusionada, y sus mejillas estaban rojas y que decir de sus finos labios…se curvaron en una hermosa sonrisa. Entonces notó algo, un poco de rastro de la malteada había quedado por encima de sus labios, le pareció algo gracioso por lo que hecho a reir un poco al notarlo.

-Oye Nit…Ai.

-¿Sí? – el joven alzó la vista emocionado-

-Tsk…- murmuró -Tienes una mancha…

_"¡Pero que escena más cliché!" _ Se dijo muchas veces, y eso le puso nervioso mientras le quitaba aquellos rastros de la bebida, de la comisura de sus labios con sus dedos. Él sonrojo de Nitori aumento mientras se quedaba detenido. Era un líquido blanco, lo que le hizo imaginar que fuera cierto fluido corporal. Rin maldijo para sus adentros su gran imaginación y haber leído aquellos mangas que Gou ocultaba bajo su cama cuando fue a visitarla donde había dos hombres haciendo cosas que no sabía si eran posible anatómicamente.

-Rin- sempai…- murmuró el de ojos celestes mientras sus ojos se encontraron con los del pelirrojo.

-¿Sí..? – Por alguna razón su mirada no podía apartarse de ese rostro, tenía unas facciones finas…

Su Kohai le besó. Solo presionó sus labios contra los suyos por unos instantes sin moverlos siquiera. Le pareció ¿Adorable? No era un pensamiento tan extraño siendo que Nitori era aquello que podía llamarse "lindo". Tomó a Nitori por las mejillas y fue el quien se encargó de hacer profundo el beso.

-Oh…- el joven de cabello plateado estaba nervioso y miró a Rin sin saber que decir. El mayor tampoco pudo decir algo coherente. _"Dulce" _ fue lo único que pensó. Pensamiento que podría ser dirigido al sabor de aquella bebida como al chico que tenía enfrente de él.

El teléfono de Rin sonó y eso les sacó de su momento ambos desgraciadamente. De mala gana Matsuoka tomó su celular y vio de quien se trataba. _Haruka Nanase_ ¡El mismo Haru quien nunca usaba su teléfono! Debía de tratarse de alguna emergencia…o de la carta.

-¿Haru?...

-….

-¡Hey! ¡Tú! ¡Contesta!

-…

-¡Haru!

-Tenemos que vernos.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo nos vemos? – iba a seguir hablando pero el teléfono del otro lado de la línea cortó la llamada.

Murmuró un par de groserías en inglés, hasta que se dio cuenta que su acompañante le veía con gesto triste. Bufó y le dio unas palmadas en su hombro para seguir caminando.

¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Por más que lo intentaba, siempre Haru volvía a él, al igual que los recuerdos de su amor, por más que quería escapar. Una cosa muy distinta era volver a ser amigos y otra cosa era que todos se empeñaran en recordarle su siempre presente cariño por él. Cariño por el cuál escribió esa carta hace tanto tiempo..

-¿Paso algo con Nanase-san? – preguntó el menor.

-No, nada grave…- respondió – Ejem…Ai ¿Quieres venir mañana por otra malteada?

-Sí…- respondió con esa adorable y radiante sonrisa como un rayo de sol.

Si veía su rostro animado como esa tarde, no le importaba pagarle todos los días una empalagosa malteada.

**O0O**

Caminaron a la estación, era hora de volver a los dormitorios. Puesto que después de lo ocurrido en el torneo, Rin estaba bajo una estricta vigilancia, lo mejor era no quedarse merodeando en la calle. Sin embargó, mientras esperaban el transporte en la estación, un fuerte sonido anunció un mensaje para el pelirrojo.

_"Quiero hablar contigo" _ Decía el mensaje de parte de Haruka Nanse. Rin chasqueó los dientes. ¡Eso ya se lo había dicho! Aunque por otra parte, se sorprendió que Haru supiera enviar un mensaje. Matsuoka contestó con un texto _"¡Entonces voy a ir tu casa! ¡Deja de estar jodiendo!". _ Fue más bien como una amenaza, no pensaba hacerlo y más porque su Kohai estaba con él, con ese rostro que le hacía sentir culpable por alguna razón.

_"Bien" _ Fue el mensaje que recibió.

-Maldito convenenciero…ahora si sabe usar su teléfono –murmuró entre dientes.

-Rin-sempai – suspiró el de ojos celestes, con la mirada de abajo.

-Tengo que hacer algo…- tomó aire- Ven conmingo Ai…

-Sí…-

* * *

¡Se aproxima drama! Espero que les haya gustado este cap, cuando Isa me lo mando para publicarlo no pude evitar pensar en cierto Sultan y su sirviente (quienes lean la fic de Isa entenderán )

¡Votaciones!, El día que sigue será "Día 5: Besandose" Estará dividido en dos partes, la primera la haré yo (tendrá drama con toques Rinharu ) y la segunda pueden escoger entre: Rintori, Makoharu, o ambas. Recuerden Voto sin comentario no vale(?) Es que queremos saber que les parecio.

Gracias por leer! :3


	5. Día 5

¡Hola! Gracias por leer, comentar y votar! Nos motivan mucho sus lindas respuestas. La votación estuvo muy reñida y al final quedo en Makoharu teniendo un drabble mas largo (600 palabras aprox) y unas pequeña escenas Rintori al principio y al final (200 palabras aprox).

Como dije el cap tiene un poco de drama. Disfruten! o3o

* * *

Día 5: Besandose

El destino era cruel con algunas personas. Había un espectador inesperado

- Ai No me digas que tú… ¿viste...?

Rin soltó a Haru de ese abrazo para solo abrir los ojos sorprendidos sin dejar de ver a su kohuai que no mostraba ninguna expresión hacia lo que acababa de ver, pero podía sentirse que lloraría en cuanto estuviera solo

- El último tren pasara, usted puede quedarse yo me iré —Se inclinó levemente en un saludo- Buenas noches Nanase-san, cuide de mi senpai por favor

Y se dio la vuelta para alejarse corriendo por lo que de inmediato el de dientes afilados corrió tras del menor estatura, el dueño de la casa no supo qué hacer ante esa escena, imaginando como sería si su novio estuviera en lugar de ese pequeño que seguía a Rin. "¿Se gustan?" pensó atando cabos

-¡Ai!..

Escucho a Rin gritar en cuanto llevaba unos pasos.

-¡Nitori!

Fue lo último que escucho Haru salir de los labios de Rin antes de pedirlo de vista

OoO

Tenía un día tranquilo, pero justo cuando iba a irse a la cama sintió que todas las emociones se amontonaban y soltó un suspiro, la cama olía a Haru. Recuerdos de la noche pasada vinieron a su mente, el pelinegro había tomado demasiada iniciativa por lo que llego a pensar que podía ir abajo.

"Makoto, Makoto" esos jadeos necesitados eran difíciles de olvidar pero un pensamiento atravesó su mente para clavarse de derecho en su sentimientos ¿Y si Haru era así por la culpa?

También recordó lo que decía la carta de Rin: "Yo sé que Mako te ama, pero ¡yo te amare el doble!" Aunque eso sería algo imposible ya amaba demasiado a su amigo.

- Makoto –Una voz femenina interrumpió sus pensamientos, era su madre que quería hablar con él – Haru esta abajo.

- ¡¿Haru?!

Pensó en aquello e la ley de la atracción, donde si piensas cosas buenas pasan cosas buenas, a lo mejor por eso su novio estaba ahí en un buen momento. Como de costumbre el de ojos azules no quiso entrar como si fuera su casa y se quedo afuera pese que tenía años visitando al castaño

- Buenas noches Haru

- ...Makoto...

Aprovechando que nadie los veía se acerco para besar al otro cuando decidió parar, no supo cómo explicarlo, pero esté desprendía un leve aura ¿o eran sus ojos más apagados de lo normal?

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ocurre algo?

- Vi a Rin hoy…

Una punzada golpeo su estomago en cuando escuchó eso. Inmediatamente dejo de pensar en cosas positivas para pensar lo peor, era el final. Entendía que amara más al pelirrojo pero le dolía que le hubiera mentido tanto y tan bien.

Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, al menos había tenido la molestia de venir a verlo en medio de la noche y ahora que lo pensaba era fin de semana, probablemente Rin lo estaría esperando en su casa.

- No seas tonto , eso no

Levanto la vista para encontrar a Haru algo molesto o al menos a su peculiar manera. ¿Entonces qué quería decirle? Antes de pensar algo recibió un beso en su mejilla, o al menos en donde el otro alcanzaba sin tener que pararse sobre las puntas de sus pies.

- ¿Te demostró un poco de cariño? -Recibió un asentamiento –

Suspiro tranquilo y se sentó en la entrada de la casa, exhalando por la boca dejando que todo el aire se fuera para su sorpresa su novio ¡se sentó en sus piernas!

- N-no es necesario –Ahora estaba sonrojado, alguien podía verlos pero de nuevo antes de replicar fue callado con un beso.

No hacía falta decir que se besaban muy seguido pero en este Haru fue tan posesivo como si tuviera miedo a perderle, lo cual era innecesario pues siempre estaría ahí para él, eran amigos después de todo ¿no?

El destino era caprichoso. Había una espectadora inesperada.

- ¡se van a resfríar si siguen ahí a fuera!. –Grito la señora Tachinaba

La tierra tenía que tragárselo ya, estaba con su novio en las piernas y dándose un beso . Bonita forma de decir que era gay a su progenitora.

- ¡Y ni llevas suerter Haruka!..

Como dos niños pequeños regañados se desacomodaron y siguieron a la madre del más alto hacia la cocina donde les sirvió un poco de té.

- Mamá yo…- Balbuceaba el de ojos verdes solo viendo a su novio con un leve sonrojo pero sin decir nada.

- No se preocupen, una madre sabe todo.

Después todo estuvo tranquilo, platicaron sobre cosas de la escuela o mejor dicho el castaño hablo mientras Haruka asentía y decía una que otra palabra afirmando todo. Era su forma de "platicar"

Al otro día Makoto llego con dos almuerzos preparados, por supuesto, por su madre.

OoO

Luego de un silencio durante todo el viaje Nitori no hablo con Rin, hasta que llegaron al cuarto y fue atacado con un beso, sin embargo por la pasada situación no fue tan feliz como creyó que sería, aunque correspondió saboreando la boca ajena junto con esos dientes afilados y sintiendo una intromisión en la suya.

Cuando acabo termino por llorar en los bien formados brazos del mayor hasta que se quedo dormido escuchado varias veces palabras de disculpas.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Para cualquier tomatazo, preguntar algo o "x" cosa les dejo mi facebook que es una cuenta de rol de Hetalia, pero ahí subo y comparto cosas de free! : **Yao Yun Wang **y la de mi co-escritora **Isa Maclean**

¡Ahora lo bueno! Isa dice que pueden escoger cualquier pareja (obviamente de las tres de la fic) para el próximo, aunque como va a estar ocupada a lo mejor escribiendola yo o3o

Bueno es todo w! Recuerden voto sin comentario no cuenta, queremos saber su opinión :3


	6. Día 6

Hola! Bien aquí esta el cap 6 que corresponde a "Usando la ropa del otro" y si se me volvió a olvidar mencionar que tocaba xD! creo que voy a tener que pasarles las lista para que sepan cuales siguen!

La ganadora fue Rintori pero tiene un poco de Reigisa y se dirá lo que paso cuando Haru y Rin se vieron, esta un poco más largo porque lo escribimos Isa y yo (ella estaba ocupada), con quien por cierto comparto mucha ropa, el otro día estaba aferrada que un pantalón mio era suyo xD y bueno eso es porque somos..

¡hermanas gemelas! xD! ¿A que no se lo imaginaban ? (?)

Ah! y antes de poner el cap quiero felicitar a Shiroku administradora de la página Fujoshi World que cumplio años ayer! Feliz cumpleaños! Gracias por decirnos que somos buenas escritoras, cosa que yo personalmente no creo xD! a mi punto de vista Isa escribe mejor que yo. Pero volviendo al tema disfruta este cap con Nitori shota como siempre

Bueno mucho blabla ! Aquí dejo el cap 6

* * *

**Cap 6 "Usando la ropa del otro"**

No era la primera vez que pasaba en los últimos días, pero ahora parecía ser peor. Le deprimía y enojaba, no era hermoso tratar a alguien de esa forma, mas cuando hay una amistad de años entre ellos, por mucho que la actitud inmadura de Nagisa destruyera lazos, no era motivo para no era motivo para que otros fueran destruidos.

Rei observaba la forma en que _"Haruka-senpai"_ evitaba al joven de cabello rubio. Desde que había llegado a la práctica, Haruka permaneció con actitud más diferente de lo usual, a pesar de los ojos rojos de Makoto, no había habido una pelea entre ellos, puesto que seguían demostrando su afecto como siempre, inclusive el de cabello azabache le besó en medio de la piscina.

Haruka era solo cortante con Nagisa, inclusive cuando fue su turno de ser evaluado por Gou y el entrenador, tuvo que retirarse extrañamente a comer ¿Desde cuándo Haru hacia cosas como aquella? Luego mientras estaban en los vestidores, se sintió un ambiente denso, ya que solo hubo una conversación forzada entre él y Mako. Ya que Nagisa se estaba deprimiendo por que Haru se había vestido rápido para después decirle al castaño que lo esperaría afuera.

Rei solo se dedicó a animar al pequeño rubio el resto del día. Deseó que Rin y su kohai hubieran estado ahí también, pero por alguna razón no se habían presentado.

O0o

Débil, así se había mostrado ante Haru en su portal, aunque en un principio fue a reclamarle por el asunto de mostrar la carta. Qué ironía que terminara consolado en lo que sería una gran pelea y por la persona con la que hizo esas promesas años atrás: _"Cuando regrese de Australia nos daremos mas besos_" _"Haremos lo que los adultos"_. Había querido en verdad mucho. Tuvo que enterrar esos sentimientos, por muchos años...

No fue el único que lloro esa noche. Nitori estuvo peor, el no tenía la culpa. Él era el culpable, por ceder a la curiosidad y deseo de ser tocado por Haru._ "Dame un abrazo o un beso para ver que siento por ti"_ le dijo y el azabache lo hizo también motivado por curiosidad

Después de lo ocurrido ¿Cómo estaría Makoto? El de ojos azules no había dejado de reclamarle porque su relación pasaba por un mal momento por su culpa. Para rematar tampoco estaba muy seguro si llamar pelea a todo aquello.

Pero ahora le preocupa su Kohai...habían tenido una buena cita después de todo. Aunque las cosas habían terminado de otra forma.

Ninguno de los espero amanecer en los brazos del otro pero era algo muy bueno para ambos, por lo que levantarse y seguir la rutina, sería mucho peor que actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Era desgarrador

Todo esto afectaba a cada uno de diferente manera:

Rin estaba que no aguantaba la culpa por ser indeciso y solo haberle dicho a Nitori para consolarlo que deseaba otra cita y casi cuando el otro se quedaba dormido, que quería otro beso…

Ai sentía como los ojos le ardían por llorar mucho. Por lo visto su amado senpai quería a Nanase, a pesar de que le besaba y coqueteaba a él, aunque lo ocurrido en la noche lo dejo desconcertado. Pensó que el pelirrojo tramaba usarlo para algo

Al más grande termino por molestarle esa situación incómoda y decidió salir de la habitación tomando su chaqueta, o al menos creyó que lo era.

¡Senpai!- el otro se dio cuenta de la equivocación respecto a la prenda pero fue tarde porque el otro ya iba muy lejos.

Así que se resignó a ponerse la de su senpai y controlar las mariposas que sentía en el estómago pues olía como Rin...ese olor masculino junto con la loción corporal que solía usar. Después de lo de ayer estaba seguro que el pelirrojo no correspondía a sus sentimientos. Sería un día largo

OoO

Faltaba una hora para salir al receso cuando Matsuoka se dio cuenta del error cometido en la mañana, pero como estaba cerca el receso no fue a cambiarse. Después de todo Nitori aparecería como siempre

Pero en el receso el menor no aparecía y ya estaba por irse a su salón cuando escucho que lo llamaban, se sorprendió cuando una sonrisa apareció en su rostro pero la voz chillona y el "senpai" solo podían ser dichos por una persona

-¿Uh?..

Le provocó algo muy extraño en cuanto le contemplo de arriba abajo usando su chaqueta, sus brazos cortos nadaban en las largas mangas, y bien podía quedarle de vestido, puesto que su longitud era abajo de sus pequeñas caderas. Si hubiera traído su traje de baño sus piernas delgadas sería lo único a su vista. A pesar de que podía ser molesto vestir con una prenda tan grande, parecía bastante cómodo

Como de costumbre su mente voló un poco y recordó esas películas americanas donde la chica se ponía la chaqueta del mariscal de campo o algunas de adultos donde daban a entender que dos personas habían estado juntas cuando la mujer usaba la camisa del chico al día siguiente.

-Rin-senpai…- la voz más chillona lo trago de vuelta al mundo- Deje se la devuelvo –De inmediato comenzó a quitarse el cierre

- Puedes quedartela por este día –Un sonrojo cubrió las mejillas del_ "tiburón_" sin creer lo que acaba de decir- Ya esta sucia –Desvió la mirada casi de inmediato

-¡De acuerdo!

No pudo quitarle la mirada de encima en cuanto le vio apartarse de ahí.

OoO

Ya eran las nueve de la noche y Nitori no aparecía por lo que Rin estaba molesto, era más que obvio que le había estado evitando pero ¿Por qué lo hacía así? Estaría bien que se enojara y le gritara no eso.

Los minutos seguían pasando por lo que termino saliendo a correr un rato se olvidó un rato de sus pensamientos hasta que se percató de algo cuando venía de regreso: En todo el día no dejo de pensar en su compañero de cuarto

Cuando llego al cuarto vio otra imagen que tampoco iba a poder sacar de su cabeza, Ai estaba arriba de la litera dormido pero con su chaqueta puesto, eso era el doble de adorable. Aunque le dejaba la duda ¿Qué habrá estado haciendo que lo dejo tan cansado?

Intento no tener otro tipo de pensamientos sobre su kohai dormido e indefenso con sus labios entre abiertos era mucho para un día y una punzada dio justo en su pecho al pensar que probablemente si hubiera sido hace dos noches las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

Rin-senpai…- Murmuro el pequeño con cierto aire triste en medio de sus sueños -

Suspiro. Perfecto, las cosas iban a ser más complicadas de ahora en adelante

* * *

¡Si llegaron hasta aquí: Gracias por leer! En serio! Y dejen comentarios o3o! Es la recompensa de cualquier escritor! El proximo capitulo lo escribiré yo (al parecer), y sera "En cosplay" La votación será¿ Nagirei o Reigisa ? No, no habrá lemon por el momento peroo quiero saber que enfoque se le dará a la pareja x3!

Hasta el viernes o sábado :3


	7. Día 7

Hola! Este capítulo lo subo un poco tarde, tuve una semana agitada D:

En lo personal este capítulo fue muy divertido de escribir, ojala les guste creo es la primera que vez que escribo algo así

La pareja principal es Nagirei (que fue la que gano) y en lo personal quería que ganara xD! y tiene un poco de las demás parejas

* * *

Día 7: ¡En cosplay! (¡De porristas!)

-¡Por favor!-

Pedía el rubio inflando sus mejillas, esos trajes no habían sido fáciles de conseguir, tuvo que pedir muchos favores para conseguir las medidas exactas para sus compañeros

- No creo que nos veamos hermosos

- Haru se va a enojar conmigo

- Y que decir de mi hermano…

- Hazuki-san, el Capitán no me deja venir acá para esto

Y así siguió la discusión hasta que pasados unos minutos finalmente Nagisa sonrió pues gano como siempre usando sus técnicas para convencer como "será hermoso además de que Rin y Haru sentirán que no tememos a hacer el ridículo por ellos" entre otras cosas, claro está.

¿Por qué era su obsesión que sus compañeros usaran trajes de porristas? Porque no podía con su culpa por que su imprudencia estaba separando al grupo y en una revista vieja de su hermana leyó como ellas eran muy unidas. Así que no podía perder nada con intentarlo, además estaba otro asunto: Rei

Su novio no era asexual ni nada parecido, porque cuando le besaba el cuello este se estremecía pero al momento se le subía a las piernas no había mucha reacción en esto y le ponía más serio. De una u otra forma llego a la conclusión de que esa falta de deseo el de lentes quería una mujer a su lado.

Claro, además todo ese alboroto tenía sus motivos el capitán Mikoshiba quería ver si Rin había mejorado ¿y que mejor manera de hacerlo que ponerlo a competir con Haru?

OoO

Se miro en el espejo que llevaba en la mano ¡Ni se reconocía! Observar a sus hermanas maquillarse no había sido en vano pues ahora al observar su rostro en verdad se veía muy linda así que era hora de voltear y ver a sus compañeros para luego sonreír pícaramente al ver a todos en atuendo de porristas

Primero Makoto, tenía una espalda ancha y musculosa por lo que no parecía mujer pero eso hacia resaltar mas los músculos de sus brazos además de que esa falda se elevaba mucho de la espalda pues no solo la parte de arriba estaba bien formada, pero el castaño no parecía darse cuenta de esa elevación.

Ai por su cuenta estaba más o menos igual que el con un cuerpo pequeño parecía una chica en especial con esas piernas tan delgadas junto con unas mejillas sonrojadas y el intento que hacía por bajar la falda para no mostrar mucha piel.

Pero su Rei era otra cosa, le había dado la falda más corta que le llegaba a medio muslo y que con cualquier movimiento se levantaba dejando ver un short de licra que estaba debajo. Y sus brazos, simplemente perfectos, realmente hacia un esfuerzo por no irse encima de él.

-¡Hana y yo ya estamos listas!..-

Gritó Gou desde afuera y de inmediato el rubio salió corriendo alegremente moviendo su falda pues esta tenía un poco más de "vuelo" y después de la de su novio era la más corta.

- ¿Qué tal?~ ¡hoy necesitan apoyo!

Haru, Rin y Mikoshiba lo miraron hasta que lograron ver que se trataba de Nagisa pero paso a segundo terminó cuando vieron a los que estaban detrás.

El de ojos azules con su típica expresión sería se quedo viendo fijamente a su pareja como si se lo fuera a comer entero y que decir cuando vio como la falda se elevaba por su trasero quería manosearlo cuando antes. ..y otras cosas que le sorprendieron como quizás ir arriba

Matsuoka tuvo una reacción diferente haciendo una mueca por lo rídiculos que eran pero veía de arriba abajo a su kohuai, ahora aparte de lidiar con los pensamientos tan sucios de lo que le haría si lo veía con su chaqueta otra vez tenía que lidiar con la visión de verlo usar una falda de porrista colegiala

El capitán noto como se les caía la baba a los dos jóvenes, pero tampoco quería que se fueran a cambiar pues Gou también iba así y no solo eso ¡llevaba dos coletas que la hacían ver tan mona! Pero como buen líder fue hacia Makoto.

- Capitan, deberían de empezar ya.

- ¡ S-si.-Veía a Haru y podía sentir esa mirada lujuriosa y posesiva sobre el-

Lo que siguió fue un poco incomodo pues mientras hacían el calentamiento parecía ser todo un caos pues los competidores no se concentraban para nada y el rubio solo reía levemente ¿era buena forma de arreglar las cosas?

Al final el cielo se termino nublando por lo que tuvieron que cancelar para el otro día y luego de que todos menos el rubio se cambiaran se fueron a sus respectivas casas o cuartos.

OoO

Ese día tocaba ir a la casa de Reí y cuando tomaban el metro Nagisa aun vestido de chica atraía muchas miradas pero su novio no parecía verlo así que se ponía muy inquieto. Pero cuando finalmente llegaron a la casa exploto.

- ¡Me arregle para ti y no te gusto! –Inflo sus mejillas mientras se cruzaba de brazos

- Si me gusta, se ve hermoso –A justo sus lentes un poco sonrojado-

- ¿Entonces porque no te lanzas a hacerme tuyo?

Hubo un silencio incomodo por unos momentos paso por su mente que iban a terminar y se arrepintió de haber sido tan grosero con él, notaba como el sonrojo de su pareja iba incrementando y como quería decir eso pero callaba.

- Yo...-trago pesado- Quiero ser el que este abajo, por eso aunque se vistió de mujer, esperaba que la situación fuera al revés

¡Vaya sorpresa que le dio! Nunca había pensado de esa forma al considerarse más bajo y con un cuerpo pequeño, pero ahora ¡podía lanzarse sobre el de lentes cuando quisiera! Vaya que le gustaba eso de llevar las riendas aunque solo tenía unos segundos de saberlo

- ¡Rei!.

No tardo mucho en empujarlo a la cama, lo había visto muchas veces en esos mangas que sus hermanas veían y en algunos videos que pensaba compartir pues enseñaban muy bien cómo debían de hacerse este tipo de cosas.

- ¡Espere! Mañana tenemos que nadar todos , hay que escoger un día del fin de semana

El más bajo se fue quitando la peluca y se desmaquillo con un papel que tenía en el bolsillo pero sin bajarse de las caderas del otro.

- De acuerdo, pero al menos déjame besarte~

Acto seguido beso su cuello con ternura para luego seguir con sus mejillas quitando sus lentes para hacerlo con sus papados, se sentía más liberado al tomar las riendas del asunto y no tener que esperar.

- Así es más hermoso –Fue la respuesta que recibió del más alto que tenía la respiración muy agitada - Sin contenerse y fingiendo que es una chica

Una risita salió de Nagisa aunque luego recordó lo que había pensado

- Llegue a pensar que te gustaban las chicas, digo Mako y Haru se besan cuando quieren...

- Solo me gusta usted, y -soltó un suspiro, después de hoy ya se dirían muchas cosas del club de natación - habrá su momento para todo podemos hacer lo mismo un día de estos

El rubio sonrió después de todo no era el único con las buenas ideas.

* * *

Gracia por leerlo completo! el próximo capitulo no se cuando salga, porque Isa sigue estando muy ocupada,

- El proximo "día" sera "De compras" de nuevo hay votación, esta siendo Nagirei y Makoharu. Dejen comentario y su voto si vieran lo felices que nos ponemos cuando comentan, los leemos en voz alta y todo w Sayuki ya hay makoharu otra vez XD

- Que bueno que les gusto pensar en Nitori siendo tan adorable, y admito que yo me sentí muy mal por el :'c

-Vuelvo a dejar mi fb por cualquier cosa (?) Yao Yun Wang (de rol de hetalia) y el de mi hermana: Isa Maclean. Mi tumblr es milyperez94 por si gustan seguir :D

Hasta dentro de unos días .


	8. Dia 8

Holaa! perdón por el retraso (otra vez(?)) Pero Isa aparte de tener exámenes anda mal de salud y tardo en terminar este capitulo. Quien lea su fic lamento decirle que tendrán que esperar un poco el siguiente cap, definitivamente en esta semana no habra :s!

La ganadora fue...Makoharu/Harumako!

Disfruten el cap!

* * *

Cap. 8

"De compras"

- Deberías tomar el de vainilla

-...

-¡Mejor el de chocolate!

Makoto parecía un niño en una dulcería, lo que no estaba lejos de la situación en la que estaban. Los jóvenes nadadores se encontraban en una tienda de repostería, puesto que por petición de su novio, Haru haría uso de sus talentos: la cocina.

El castaño realmente le insistió que sus hermanos necesitaban que llevar algo al festival escolar y siendo que su madre estaba ocupada, la responsabilidad caía en sus manos. Pero él no sabía nada de cocina...

Después de mucho insistir, Haruka termino por ceder a sus peticiones ya que los Tachibana eran como su segunda familia y además Makoto dijo que "le debía una" ya que el de ojos azules tenía algo en mente que deseaba realizar desde hace tiempo aceptó. Ahora ambos se encontraban comprando todo lo necesario para hacer cupcakes, en realidad Nanase no lo había hecho antes, pero no sería muy diferente a hacer un pastel de cumpleaños.

-¿Es todo lo necesario? – Preguntó el castaño mientras cargaba una parte de las compras-

-Sí es todo…- respondió secamente Haru.

Ahora caminaban tranquilamente por el centro comercial. Makoto pensó que sería una buena idea ir a comer o tomar algo en algún restaurante, puesto que llevaba un poco de dinero consigo para una cita, sin embargó el de ojos azules tenía unos otros planes.

-¿Por qué no vamos a la tienda de música?

-¿Eh? Sí…

Se le hizo algo extraña aquella petición pero acepto…entonces recordó porque la insistencia: ¡La misma que tenía una gran pecera! Cuando se dio cuenta su pareja iba a una gran distancia. Lo siguió lo más rápido por un gran pasillo hasta que pudo abrazarlo por la espalda para detenerlo.

-¡No! ¡Haru no!

-Cerrada…- murmuró al ver la tienda con las ventanas cubiertas-

Parecía que la suerte acompañaba un poco al de ojos esmeralda, después de todo lo que había pasado los últimos días: La carta de Rin, que su madre supiera de su relación, el pleito entre Haru y Nagisa y tener que una corta minifalda. Tal vez por eso junto con cosas, disfruto más que nunca la bebida energética que se sentó a tomar tranquilamente con Haru mientras sus manos se entrelazaba por debajo de la mesa.

Cuando ya estaban por irse escucharon una voz familiar y femenina llamarles:

-¡Makoto-senpai! ¡Haruka-senpai! – dijo Gou animada acercándose a ellos

-¡Hola! Te ves muy linda el día de hoy – respondió Mako y Haru hizo un pequeño gesto de disgusto.

Ciertamente Gou se veía más arreglada de lo normal e inclusive su cabello pelirrojo estaba suelto, cuando el más alto iba a apenas preguntar él porque, su respuesta apareció frente a ellos: El capitán del equipo Samekuza se acercó a donde se encontraban.

-Ya ordene dicen que estarán en… -En cuanto vio a los jóvenes de Iwatobi parados junto a la chica se detuvo- ¿Esta Matsuoka con ustedes?

-No lo está – contestó Mako confundido.

-¡No le digan nada a mi hermano por favor! – Agregó Gou. – Si él se entera… ¡Ustedes ya saben cómo es él! -

-No diremos nada- dijo Makoto con una sonrisa, después miró a Haru quien solo asintió con la cabeza.

Para dejarlos solos y que no terminará por convertirle en una cita doble (después ya habría tiempo para eso) la pareja de nadadores terminó por irse del lugar. Tachibana se sentía feliz porque su amiga tuviera también a alguien especial…sin embargo sabía que el carácter colérico de Rin podía echarlo a perder. No hubo necesidad de hablar con su novio sobre eso, sabía que él sentía lo mismo. Además no quería hablar mucho sobre Rin en presencia de Haruka.

O0o

Pasaron el resto de la tarde jugando videojuegos en casa de los Tachibana, aunque su plan era irse a casa de Haru para _estar a solas_, la madre de Mako avisó que tenía que ocuparse y no podría atender el hogar, al igual que su padre. El castaño aceptó, su mejor amigo y novio se quedó para hacerle compañía.

Después de un rato, Makoto decidió que era hora de pararse a hacer la cena o algo parecido. Sin embargó fue detenido cuando sintió que Haru jaló su camisa por la parte de atrás impidiendo que se retirará de la habitación. El más alto se asustó…después sintió como las manos del de ojos azules bajaron de su camisa a su cintura y luego hasta su trasero y apretaron aquella zona. Si contenerse soltó un grito por la sorpresa

-¡Haru! – Se quejó, le tomó de sorpresa ser manoseado de aquel modo-

-…Makoto… -siguió palpando aquella zona

Makoto iba a protestar un poco, pero entonces Nanase se paró hasta quedar de pie junto a él y besarle intensamente. No podía resistir cuando actuaba de aquella forma posesiva, aunque le asustará un poquito. Pero, la sorpresa fue que de alguna manera el de menor estatura aprovechó como sus piernas flaqueaban y lo arrogó sobre la cama sin dejar de besarle o de apretar su trasero. Sabía que Haruka se estaba conteniendo de hacer algo desde que lo había visto en aquella diminuta minifalda… ¿pero querer ser el activo?

-Makoto…-susurró – Dijiste que me debías una

-¿Eh?..Sí…-respondió aún muy sorprendido-

-Quiero ir a arriba.

Asintió con la mirada, Haru le devoraba con los ojos recorriendo todo su musculoso cuerpo (aun con su apática expresión de siempre) Cerró los ojos, luego dejó que el de ojos azules le desabrochara su pantalón, lo hizo rápido como hacia consigo mismo, mal día para el castaño para usar aquellos bóxer con dibujos de delfines. En su mente escuchó a Haru reírse, pero no pudo hacer otra cosa más que abrir las piernas para que su pantalón saliera. Se resigno a que el de menor estatura se lo haría de una forma ruda y en ese mismo momento…

-¡Hermano! ¡Haruu-chan! –unas voces infantiles les llamarón.- ¡Tenemos hambre!

Haruka se paró de la cama bastante enojado y dejó al chico de ojos esmeralda en libertad, quien de inmediato se acomodó su ropa, aun estaba bastante agitado sin salir de su sorpresa

-Tonto…no te haré daño.

-¿Eh?

-No te lastimaré

-¡Haru! – Sonrió animado, siempre creía en sus palabras-

-Mañana ven a mi casa.

-¡Sí!

Makoto abrazó a Haru contra su pecho, confiaría en sus palabras. Aunque la situación fue bastante extraña, terminaría pagando aquello de los cupcakes…con su cuerpo. Aun así, no podía evitar desear que el día siguiente llegara

* * *

Si llegaron hasta aquí gracias por leer! recuerden dejar comentarios! (deseen que Isa se recupere(?) )

Ahora si avisos(?)

- El siguiente toca "pasando tiempo con amigos" iba o es mejor dicho un UA m-preg sobre el futuro de los personajes, pero creo que me esta quedando muy largo y muy "pesado" además creo que no a todos les gustaría ese genero (m-preg) pero aún así ¿Que opinan? ¿quieren verlo como historia extra en este fic?

-Aún así no habrá votación pues como el título lo dice tienen que salir todos(?)

- Tal vez haya lime Harumako!

Bien es todo! cuidense! dejen comentario en serio nos anima mucho! ;3;! sin ellos no tendriamos ganas para seguir la fic.

bye! ~ hasta dentro de unos días!


	9. Día 9

Holi! Gracias por leer el cap anterior! Este es el 9 "pasando tiempo con amigos"

Que bueno que les gusto la idea del m-preg, este es un UA porque aquí los hombres se pueden embarazar, esta desde el punto de vista de Gou ojala les guste hay notas al final

* * *

Día 9 : Pasando tiempo con amigos: ¡especial m-preg! PDV de Gou + Todas las parejas

Le gustaban cuando todos estaban juntos en la casa de Haru y Mako sin ninguna razón como un cumpleaños, había sido duro cuando durante sus años universitarios solo habían tenido muy poco contacto por teléfono y unas breves visitas cada fecha como navidad o año nuevo.

Makoto y Rei habían estudiado fuera de la ciudad, Nagisa había estudiado en una en la cual por casualidad le había tocado compartir habitación con Aiichiro, Rin se había ido lejos a seguir preparándose para las olimpiadas, Haru ahí mismo y ella bueno, estaba feliz siendo fotógrafa deportiva.

Contemplo a sus amigos, todos parecían estar tranquilos disfrutando de aquella reunión, claro que al pendiente de sus hijos, quería unirse a ellos pero se sentía realmente mal pese a que ya había tomado una pastilla, ya tenía días así y los resultados de los exámenes de laboratorio no llegaban

Pero la situación se puso un poco extraña cuando Haru comenzó a tocarse su abultado vientre, el embarazo ya estaba avanzado y eso alerto a todos hasta los niños que aunque jugaban en la alberca corrieron hacia donde estaba sentado el pelinegro

-Makoto…-susurro y por la forma en que lo dijo pareció decirle que ya estaba por ser alumbramiento

- ¡Ya viene!-Grito el futuro padre, era algo obvio pero a nadie le importo.

-¡Yo los llevo en mi auto!..-Rin se ofreció- Ai, busca las llaves del auto

Como siempre Aiichiro tenía una pañalera enorme para su hijo de casi dos años por lo que tardaba en encontrarlas además de que estaba llena de cosas innecesarias eso sumado a que estaba de tres meses y sus manos temblaban por dolores que solía tener le fue difícil encontrarlas

- ¡Nosotros te ayudamos!..

Nagisa y su hija de cabellos azules se pusieron a buscar ignorando todo lo raro que había ahí ¡No había tiempo que perder!

Gou se levanto e intento ayudar en lo que pudo que fue controlar a los dos futuros hermanos mayores que estaban inquietos rodeando a sus padres junto con Rei que les explicaba pacientemente como le iban a abrir el estomago a Haru para que el bebé saliera

Luego de correr de un lado para otro se decidió que Rin llevaría a Haru y a Makoto al hospital, acompañados de Nagisa, los otros tres sobrantes no objetaron nada pues sabían que ellos cuatro eran unidos en especial en momentos así.

- Todo va a estar bien niños

Makoto beso primero a su primogénito en su cabellera negra y luego a su hija revolviendo sus cabellos castaños para luego irse junto con su esposo, solo tomando su mano y mirándolo con su acostumbrada mirada calmada para recibir una más o menos igual, como siempre no necesitaba decirse nada más.

La pelirroja contemplaba esa escena mientras cargaba a su pequeño sobrino que mordía un peluche con sus afilados dientecitos de tiburón.

- Cuida que Ai no haga nada estúpido, en lo que no estoy a veces parece que se le olvida su estado es delicado …- Dijo su hermano para luego tomar a su hijo en brazos y besar su lunar justo debajo del ojo

- ¡Yo me puedo cuidar solo!

Se quejo el aludido para luego recibir un beso de despedida que lo callo por completo. A Gou le dio cierta ternura, su hermano siempre se preocupaba por el aunque no era muy bueno con las palabras.

Decidió darles algo de privacidad y termino por ver a la pareja faltante, Nagisa le decía a su hija sobre cómo era esto de dar a luz, la niña inquieta aunque era inquieta como el rubio era inteligente igual que su padre.

-Bien ya debo irme… Te va a tocar a ti explicarle como se hacen los bebés.

- ¡¿Qué?!... –Un rubor cubrió las mejillas del de lentes.

Ya terminadas las despedidas y dadas las indicaciones los otros se fueron.

OoO

De nuevo la pelirroja se sentía bien así que decidió ayudar a limpiar a los niños Tachibana-Nanase, ambos eran muy independientes , hacían las tareas del hogar como algo normal pues aunque Haru estaba ocupado con la escuela de Natación y Makoto trabajando en una empresa se daban tiempo para criarlos bien.

- Tía Kou, Papá no termino de explicarme cómo nacen los bebés...

Volteo a ver a Rei que estaba rojo hasta las orejas fingiendo barrer y su cuñado estaba igual de rojo mientras jugaba con su pequeño.

- Mira cuando dos personas se quieren mucho…

- Si…

De un momento a otro ya eran los tres niños viéndola fijamente así que no le quedo más remedio que dar la explicación, no fue tan difícil pues ocasionalmente los otros dos daban sus opiniones, en eso empezó a atardecer y lo único que sabían es que Haru todavía estaba esperando al doctor

Luego de que los niños se aburrieron de la plática tomaron al pequeño bebé para jugar con él a la casita, era más emocionante con un bebé de verdad, aunque claro que estaban bajo la supervisión de los mayores.

Para pasar el tiempo Aiichiro empezó a hablar de las cosas que veía en los viajes que hacía con Rin pues este tenía que ir a las competencias o entrenamientos y el menor por ser su asistente personal (ayudaba sobre todo con medios de comunicación) y pareja sentimental iba a la mayoría de esos viajes

Rei platico sobre que su niña ya sabía muchas cosas como leer o intentar a hacer cálculos era un padre muy orgulloso y agregó que ya no quería más hijos por el momento. Ella decidió no preguntar nada más pues sabía que debido que eso ponía sensible al rubio y que por ello casi se separaron hasta que lo pudo convencer de tener una niña nada más

Ya llevaban tiempo así cuando recibiendo un mensajes de Nagisa con cosas como "Makoto está muy nervioso" o "A Rin ya lo reconocieron" hasta que llego un "Es un lindo niño"

Inmediato se hizo un alboroto entre ellos pues querían ver ya al pequeño pero no podían ir pues al ser ya tarde era algo peligroso salir con los niños.

El resto de la noche recibió más mensajes por parte de Makoto sobre el peso, la altura y otras características del bebé como que su cabello era negro y sus ojos azules, además de otras anécdotas de Nagisa.

Antes de que fuera media noche acostaran a los menores y ellos se quedaron en la sala fingiendo ver una película pues todos fueron cayendo dormidos, Gou solo quiso cerrar los ojos por un momento pero termino quedándose dormida

OoO

Ya en la madrugada fueron despertados por el celular de Rei pues su pareja indicaba que pasaran a ver a Haru y al bebé en cuanto pudieran.

Intentaron poner orden a todos los pequeños para poder ir lo más temprano pero uno que otro contratiempo terminaron llegando algo tarde.

- ¿Y nuestro hermanito?..-Pregunto el mayor de lo Tachibana inquieto mientras abrazaba a su padre y veía a su hermana ya en el hospital.

- Está bien, vamos a verlo esta con Haru.

Evadiendo todas las preguntas y cualquier enfermera que les impidiera terminaron por entrar todos en grupo a la habitación donde el pelinegro estaba, se veía algo cansado pero dio una pequeña sonrisa muy a su estilo.

Era un buen momento y la pelirroja no supo porque le dieron ganas de llorar pero se aguanto las ganas para platicar y escuchar los detalles tocando un poco al bebé que estaba envuelto en una sábana azul.

Platicaba alegremente cuando su celular sonó, un poco enojada por eso fue a contestar al pasillo esperando volver lo más pronto posible

- ¿Habla Mikoshiba Gou?

- S-si soy yo… -Aún era extraño escuchar su nuevo apellido, pensó en su esposo no tardaba en regresar de su viaje.

- Le tenemos buenas noticas.

Escucho atenta, ahora comprendía todo, así que de inmediato corrió a decir a todos ¡Tenia que gritarlo al mundo! Y agradeció que Haruka no fuera de esos que se enojaba porque le robaban la atención.

- ¿Qué paso?..-Pregunto tu hermano preocupado.

- Chicos, estoy embarazada

Todos menos Rin que casi se desmaya de la sorpresa la felicitaron porque ¡Ya habría otro integrante en esa especie de "familia"!

* * *

Si leyeron todo gracias /!, si les gusto que buenoo! ya saben comenten w

Notas

1.- Tarde mucho en escribir este cap pues originalmente era una idea para fic que Isa y yo teniamos, que trataba sobre la ida a la universidad y eran tantas las ideas que en los borradores la introducción eran eternas.

2.- Por si alguien no entendió: Makoto y Haru están casados tienen 3 hijos, una niño, una niña y el bebé que nació. Nagisa y Rei tienen una hija, están casados también, Rin y Nitori son pareja (no están casados) tienen un bebé de dos años y Ai esta embarazado :3

3. - Isa y yo cumplimos años(?) si el mismo día XD como ya dijimos somos gemelas.

4.- El próximo es 10 es "usando oreja de animales" tendrá lime HaruMako ¿están de acuerdo? Lo escribiré solo yo pues Isa esta en exámenes pero ya esta mejor de salud

comenten w!

Bye Nos vemos en unos días~!


	10. Día 10

¡hola! :3! gracias por leer y comentar, me alegra tanto que lo hagan! siempre hacemos un alboroto cuando hay uno nuevo. Me gusto estuvieran a favor del lime harumako. Si, es lime y no lemon No fui muy explicita porque aparte de que me daba penita(?) sentía que no iba con la fic (?). Si, este cap lo hice yo, tocaba Isa pero por sus examenes no la dejaron, aunque si participo en esto

Sin mas dejo el cap! ya saben notas al final

* * *

Día 10:¡ Con orejas de animales! Lime Harumako + bonus RinAi

Makoto recordaba muy bien su primera vez con Haru.

Y ahora que lo pensaba bien no le había pedido su opinión si quería arriba o abajo, en ese momento simplemente los papeles quedaron así pues se había ido encima de Haru sin poder controlarse mucho pues cuando el pelinegro le dijo que estaba listo para hacer algo más que besos , simplemente no lo resistió.

Así habían sido las demás veces su novio se dejaba y el atacaba, claro que también el otro no solo se tumbaba y ya dejando todo él trabajo a Makoto, también lo acariciaba y le daba mimos pero estos fueron haciéndose más intensos y posesivos.

Todo terminó por explotar cuando paso lo de Rin y la carta, el castaño llego a pensar que era una especie de culpa por haber eso y que fingía todo, pero todo cambio ese día de la falda, la forma en que Haru le había mirado delataba que había deseo en sus ojos.

- ¡Hermano ¡ -Gritaron Ran y Ren molestos mientras le veía,

No era el mejor momento para pensar en eso cuando jugaba con sus hermanitos

- Vas a ser el perrito

Su hermana tomo unas orejitas de perrito y se las puso para que luego el gemelo aplaudiera, por mucho que quisiera cuidar a sus hermanitos no podía concentrarse.

Vio el reloj señalar las 5:30 había quedado de ir a la casa de Haru a las 6 para quedarse a dormir así que tuvo que decirle a sus hermanos que se iría y como no hacían caso su madre llego enseguida para calmar la situación

- Su hermano irá a la casa de Haruka, tienen que dejarlo, hijo no hagas nada que lastime a tu amigo ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Ah! Llévale estas orejas de perrito a Haru –su hermano mejor le metió unas a la mochila que sabía que cargaba cuando iba a casa del pelinegro-

-Si…

Aún seguía pensando en lo que dijo su madre no pudo evitar sonrojarse pues si su madre supiera que iba a regresar adolorido y sin poder caminar…

OoO

Haruka observo su casa, estaba todo limpio, también su cama estaba ordenada con sábanas limpias y almohadas esponjadas.

También estaba nervios, Makoto siempre se lo hacía tan bien, y no sabía si iba a hacerlo sentir lo mismo. Por mucho tiempo no pensó en encontrarse en esta situación, pues al ver cómo el chico orca se iba sobre el no pasaba por su mente que se cambiaran los papeles debido a su estatura y comprensión.

Y además aunque no lo admitiera era algo tímido cuando se trataba de dar cariño y más en el ámbito sexual pero poco a poco fue perdiendo esa pena para demostrarlo, sobre todo por si Makoto no se creía amado o deseado y justo coincidió cuando lo vio con esa pequeña prenda, provocando que su imaginación volara.

¿Se sentiría también ser el activo? Comenzó a preguntarse a su pareja parecía gustarle mucho y recordaba cosas como "eres estrecho" (se sonrojo al recordar eso) ¿Cómo sería sentir algo estrecho?

Cuando termino de preparar todo escucho que tocaban a la puerta y corrió a abrir para encontrarse a su novio con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

Iba a ser una larga espera.

OoO

Luego de un rato de fingir ver una película Haru no podía más con la tensión sexual que había ido aumentando pues con apenas tocarse se sobresaltaban, pero en el fondo era algo lindo a pues le recordaba a su primera vez.

En uno de esos silencios incomodos el castaño decidió romperlo mientras le tendía unas orejitas muy peludas que asemejaban las de un perro.

- ¿Para mí?

- A mis hermanos les pareció divertido, darte unas –sonrió como de costumbre- Yo tenía unas puestas hace rato.

- Quiero verte así, póntelas

Por el tono se entendió que no era ninguna sugerencia por lo que de inmediato lo hizo provocando un sonrojo en sus mejillas pues de nuevo se sentía observado de esa forma.

- Sigo pensando que se verían mejor en ti..

Tachibana no supo como en un momento su novio le dio un suave beso y al otro momento estaba entrando al cuarto, al siguiente siendo acostado en la cama sin dejar los besos por un lado, para después sentirse un poco manoseado, no se imaginaba que su novio realmente tuviera mucho interés en su cuerpo y al final fue despojado de sus rojas

Ambos suspiraron un poco nerviosos, ya había llegado el momento de preparar todo, el de ojos azules se sabía el procedimiento pero tenía tanto miedo de lastimarlo que se tomó su tiempo para todo, sin dejar de acariciarlo además de ver las expresiones para asegurarse de estar cerca de aquel lugar que haría que se estremeciera de placer. Verlo con esas orejas de perrito era tan provocador pues reflejaba su personalidad tan amable así que era un gran esfuerzo no entrar en el de una sola vez

Mientras que el de ojos esmeraldas entendía muy bien porque su pareja siempre pedía un buen lubricante ¡Era tan doloroso! Incluso unas lágrimas por el dolor rodaron por sus mejillas, si habría oportunidad de volver a ir arriba tendría más cuidado

Luego de preparaciones, Haruka tomo a Makoto de las manos para entrar con mucho cuidado en el y luego de un tiempo empezar a moverse.

Se suponía que Haru iba a disfrutarlo y él simplemente de iba a prestar aquello pero tenía que admitir que aunque que al comienzo era doloroso tener a su pareja en su interior era algo muy placentero conforme se iba acostumbrando pues tocaba ese punto sensible recién descubierto.

Le dedico una sonrisa mientras gemía su nombre suavemente, quería mas de esas sensaciones y no dudo en pedirlas viendo por el momento una cara sorprendida de su pareja para luego recibir lo que quería

Gemía cada vez más alto y en su mente nublada entendió que aunque dolía era algo tan placentero que valía la pena aguantar todo el dolor que tendría después, además la vista que tenía era perfecta, Haruka se veía aún más hermoso de lo normal con esos ojos nublados por el placer. "Debe gustarle mucho"

- S-se siente bien… M-makoto... - Murmuro el otro, como de costumbre tenían esa manera de comunicarse con miradas y eso fue para confirmar lo que él ya sabía

Cuando simplemente no pudieron mas y terminaron gimiendo suavemente el nombre del otro, Haru sonrió levemente para besarle la frente al castaño que con las mejillas sonrojadas iba sintiendo como salía de él.

- T-te amo Haru… -Dijo el otro muy seguro, al estar en su lugar entendía que no era fácil ser el que recibiera

- Te amo Makoto…–Procedió a quitarle las orejitas para luego ponérselas el mismo dándole ese gusto a su pareja.

- ¡Te ves tan lindo!

- -…..las usare cuando se te pase el dolor…

Se acurruco a su lado para poder dormir, nada era mejor y más cálido que los músculos del más alto. Sabía que estaba feliz por haber tomado esa virginidad de mejor amigo y novio, aunque no fue la primera persona de la que se enamoró, era su gran amor y le había dado muchas primeras veces.

* * *

Bonus! Rintori!

- ¡Senpai no encuentro mi billetera!

Con todo el alboroto que tenía era obvio que no iba a encontrarlas, así que Rin simplemente volvió a hacer su tarea, aunque le observaba de arriba abajo, pensando en cómo le gustaría empujarlo al escritorio y…

Mejor detuvo sus pensamientos porque no quería terminar con una reacción incomoda en su cuerpo y porque escucho una pequeña risita.

- ¡Mire senpai! Hazuki-san me las dio

Si en efecto, Nitori tenía unas orejas de gatito que le hacían ver mas infantil y adorable.

- De alguna manera me comentó que se verían bien en mi –continuo hablando

Aunque eso no fue lo que dijo exactamente le había dicho "A rin le gustan los gatos" para luego guiñarle el ojo, pero no diría nada, de hecho no sabía porque se las había puesto si sabía que su compañero amaba a Nanase

- ¿Y a dónde irás? ..-Hablo por fin el pelirrojo

- A ver a Hazuki-san, quiere mostrarme algo.

- No regreses muy tarde o cerrare la puerta.

- ¡De acuerdo Rin-senpai!

De alguna forma estaba feliz pues el rubio era buena persona y alguien con quien hablar, en eso estaba cuando sintió que el mayor se le acercaba lentamente sonrojado hasta las orejas.

- Un beso de despedida, supongo

Y le beso suavemente, no la forma agresiva que aquella noche que lloro hasta dormirse, sino tranquilamente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, luego de separarse él menor quiso apartarse porque había jurado dejarlo en paz, no resistió y empezó otro beso.

El cual fue un poco mas apasionado, para Rin fue mucho aguantarse verlo con su chaqueta, con la falda y luego las orejas de gato, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan tierno?

- S-se me hará tarde…-Vio la billetera tirada debajo de su cama y fue por ella.

- Cuando regreses tenemos que hablar.

Ai no supo lo que pensar mientras salía de la escuela ¿serían novios? ¿amantes? Aunque a lo mejor solo estaba soñando lo probable es que quería un sustito para Haruka. Decidió decirle a Hazuki Nagisa, parecia ser bueno con cosas como esas.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado! ;3;! comenten!

¡Notas!

1.- Como saben la fic la hacemos entre las dos, normalmente una escribe el cap y la otra ayuda a editarlo y aportar ideas, estos dos últimos los hice yo y los siguientes dos le tocan a Isa para que sea igual, ademas que ahora yo estare en examenes y proyectos D: aunque claro que aportare ideas! xD

2.- La votacion!: El próximo cap sera "usando **kigurumis**" y será de la amistad de nuestros dos shotas. y podrán escoger sobre el punto de vista que quieren leer : Nagisa o Ai

-Eclipse total: Isa es mala no sube fotos donde salgo con ella :c (?) pero le diré que suba (?)

Nos leemos en unos días . ya saben comenten y voten! nos animan tanto!


	11. Día 11

Hola! gracias por comentaar! que bueno que les gusto el lime y la idea de los shotas

Con mucho retraso traemos el cap 11, ambos hemos estado muy ocupadas y ademas, Isa se dedico mas a splash free! esta semana.

y respecto a la votación gano Ai-chan!

disfruten el cap

* * *

Cap 11

Nitori no tenía muchos amigos, no era difícil imaginar que se debía a su fidelidad exagerada a Rin Matsuoka. Entre quienes conocían a Nitori, había los que solo le hablaban por conocer a Rin, quienes le temían al pelirrojo alejándose y un puñado de abusones que se burlaban de él. Al principio a Ai no le importaba, pero después comenzó a sentirse afectado por eso tiempo después

Por eso se sintió animado cuando Nagisa, uno de los chicos de Iwatobi empezó a entablar amistad con el - a pesar de que odiara ser llamado Ai-chan-, solía hablarle por teléfono o enviarle mensajes de texto. Esa tarde, Nagisa tenía que comprar el regalo de cumpleaños de una de sus hermanas, pero no quería ir solo, por lo que aprovecho para invitar a Nitori y no aburrirse.

El joven de cabello rubio era bastante alegre, al parecer le gustaba mantener unidos a todos sus amigos y pasar tiempo con ello, posiblemente era el tipo de amistades que Nitori pensaba que necesitaba. Además, conocía a Rin cuando eran niños y le solía contar anecdotas que él nunca diría sobre su infancia

Se vieron en la tarde frente a unas tiendas de accesorios, Nagisa se encontraba comiendo una rebana de pastel de fresas cerca de una fuente, en cuanto vio al joven de ojos celestes llegar, de inmediato le abrazo fuertemente.

-¡Ai-chan!...-gritó emocinado.

-No me digas Ai-chan….- agregó un poco sonrojado-

-¿Cómo esta Rin-chan? – preguntó con sus ojos abiertos.

-Él esta bien…- Las mejillas de Nitori se pusieron rojas, justamente antes de salir su senpai le había besado arrebatadoramente, aun podía sentir sus labios y sus dientes afilados.

-¡Tu cara esta roja Ai-chan! …- agregó con una risa sonora, muy divertido- ¿Te pusiste las orejas de gato?

-¡S-Si! - respondió el de ojos azules.-

-Ne…- dijo sentándose a comer de nuevo su pastel.- Estoy seguro de que a Rin le puso mucho verte de esa forma. ¡Siempre le han gustado los gatos!... Hmm Al menos él más fácil que Rei-chan

Nitori conocía unas cosas sobre "Rei-chan", era el chico de lentes que se juntaba con ellos y nadaba mariposa, además de ser el cuarto en el equipo como antes lo era Matsuoka. Nagisa le había contado su secreto, él cuál era que era su novio y aunque el rubio le amaba, a veces las cosas no solían ir como él quería.

-¡En fin! – Exclamó de buen humor- Será mejor que empecemos las compras ¿No?

La tarde transcurrió de buena manera, no solo compraron el regalo para la hermana del chico de cabellos rubios. También fueron a la tienda deportiva, a una de videgojuegos e incluso a una de animales. Pero, cuando menos se lo esperaba, el joven de Samekuza hecho un vistazo a su teléfono. ¡Tenía 5 mensajes de Rin!

-Rin-senpai pregunta donde estoy…- murmuró Ai-chan viendo su celular-

-¡Rin-chan esta celoso! – Rio Nagisa

-N-no lo creo…- sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, al imaginar que su senpai lo deseaba a su lado-

-¡Ne! No importa Ai-chan! Vamos a esa tienda…- dijo jalándolo de la mangas.

Sin poder seguir mucho su ritmo energético fue con él, era muy diferente a las otras que habían entrado, pues era una gran tienda de disfraces de todo tipo, desde Halloween, cosplay o inclusive algunos eróticos. Pero los que llamaron la atención del rubio fueron unos para niños casi al fondo, eran unos llamados "Kurigimis", había una gran variedad de animales, incluso uno de un pingüino, el cuál fue el que llamo su atención.

-¡Ai-chan! – Gritó animado - ¡Me probare este! Y hmm…- buscó entre las cosas- ¡Y tu este! – Sacó de la parte de atrás un disfraz de gatito con rayas- Son para niños, pero aun así nos quedan ¿No? ¡Quiero tomarme una foto y enviarla a Rei-chan!

Y, en pocos instantes el estudiante de Samekuza fue arrastrado por su amigo a los probadores de la tienda. ¡Su ropa fue casi arrancada por Nagisa! Este insistía en que si se quitaban una parte de ella los trajes entrarían mejor, aunque opinaba lo contrario termino con el kurigimi de gato puesto. "Tal vez le guste a Rin-senpai" pensó Ai

No supo cuantas fotos tomo Nagisa, e incluso en una de ellas le beso en la mejilla de forma cariñosa. Solo unas cuantas fueron enviadas a Rei por mensaje quien de inmediato respondió "Es hermoso" cosa que hizo feliz al joven nadador de Iwatobi. En general fue una tarde bastante agradable, pero tenía que volver a los dormitorios puesto que tenía practica, se despidió de su amigo no sin antes pedir que le mandarán las fotos, siendo aficionado a guardar recuerdos pensaba imprimir algunas y acomodarlas en su escritorio.

O0O

Rin estaba en su litera acostado con uno de sus libros en mano, hacia un rato su Kohai había llegado muy apurado, solo para tomar su maleta con su traje de baño y enseguida partió hacia la piscina, y al buscarla dejó un desastre más grande en su escritorio. Sin decir siquiera que había hecho con Nagisa. Antes de que se fuera con este último, le había dicho que tenían que hablar, aunque no lo había mencionado, quería preguntarle a Nitori si aun tenía sentimientos hacía el, debido a que últimamente estaba muy distante.

No podía concentrarse en el libro por las que lo intentaba, así que decidió pararse e ir a correr de inmediato, pero algo comenzó a vibrar. Al parecer Nitori había olvidado su teléfono y este sonaba debajo de una pila de ropa en su silla. Fue un impulso rápido el que hizo que Rin lo abriera, se dio cuenta cuando ya tenía el celular en su mano y lo que vio le dejó sorprendido: Nitori en un traje de gatito. De nuevo era demasiado adorable. ¿Por qué tenía que siempre verse de esa forma?

Rin sintió como si estuviera conteniendo algo, y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, pues comenzó a pensar cosas indebidas de nuevo respecto a su Kohai. En un lapso de algunos minutos, más fotografías fueron enviadas, en la mayoría salian en y Nagisa juntos, sin embargo se concentraba solo en su kohai, se empezó a preguntar :¿Desde cuándo tenía una sonrisa tan bonita? ¿Sus ojos brillaban tanto? No solía poner esas caras cuando estaba con él.

Pero llegó a la última foto, Nagisa besaba al Ai en la mejilla, bastante juntos. "Así que fue una cita" pensó y chasqueó sus afilados dientes bastante molesto sin percatarse de que la puerta se abría-

-¡Senpai! Ya regrese…-dijo su Kohai abriendo la puerta – Usted quería hablar conmigo ¿No?

Antes de que el menor pudiera entrar más la habitación, su celular y algunos de sus libros en su escritorio fueron arrojados en su cara.

-¡Ordena esto! – gritó furioso - ¡Voy a correr!

-¡Si senpai!

El perli rojo salió molesto de la habitación, dejando a su compañero bastante confundido, pues no recordaba haber hecho algo para hacerlo enojar.

Mientras tanto, a una distancia de Samekuza, Rin necesitaba aclarar ciertas cosas, así que para saber más, envió un mensaje a Rei, puesto que él conocía bien a Nagisa, podría hablarle acerca de aquella cita: "Speedo megane, que sabes acerca de que Nagisa y Ai están saliendo?, apretando su celular, espero recibir una respuesta. No sabía que del otro lado de la línea, Rei estaba bastante confundido también.

* * *

¡Sii otro lio para la trama! bien ahora si notas:

1.- No sabemos para cuando estará el próximo cap :Modoyandere: dependerá de cuantas sean respuestas(?) porque no sabemos si pasar a 1 por semana

2.- La votación sera: Nagirei/Reigisa o Rintori, para Día 12: Making out _(besar y tocar a alguien de una manera sexual. Sería algo así como 'Besuquearse') _

Ya saben voten y comenten! w

nos leemos! :3


	12. Día 12

Hola! Primero que nada : MUCHAS GRACIAS! el cap pasado tuvo 11 respuestas en un día! En serio nos hizo tan feliz TwT! Por eso mismo Isa el mismo día hizo el cap _(ese lunes no tuvimos clases y como saben anda ocupada)_ y además llegamos a los 100 comentarios! ¡Así que estamos muy motivadas!

Los que se preguntan donde Makoto, no se preocupen no nos hemos olvidado de el, no tarda en salir pronto pasara algo interesante (mas dramaaa~!)

Dejo el cap, ganó Rintori! lo escribio** Isa** no se si entre en lime lo que puso porque suele ser un poco más explicita que yo D:

bueno ya lo dejo, abajo notas como siempre :3

Dia 13: Making out!

_"Debe estar pensando en Nanase-san"_ fue lo que pasó por la mente de Nitori en ese momento. No pensaba en otra manera por la que estuviera sentado en su escritorio besándose de forma apasionada con su amado senpai. Por esa razón, trataba de contener sus gemidos cuando le acariciaba por debajo de su playera color lila, creía que tal vez Rin se enojaría si interrumpía con su voz sus fantasias con Nanase, sin embargo no podía hacerlo por más que lo intentaba.

-Rin – sempai….-susurró mientras el pelirrojo le tomaba de la barbilla y le obligaba a verle a los ojos.-

Si tan solo supiera, que los pequeños sonidos que salían de sus labios, no hacían otra cosa más que excitar más a su compañero de habitación.

Oo0

Parecía ser un día normal. O mejor dicho "un día normal cuando Rin está enojado". Pero, esta vez, por más que trato el joven de ojos celestes, no pudo averiguar el motivo de su enojo.

Primero pensó que fue algo que había dicho, así que trato de mostrarse amable, pero Rin seguía siendo distante a pesar de que estaba muy callado cuidando muy bien sus palabras.

Después de clases, en la hora del almuerzo siempre comían juntos, así que lo esperaría en la cafetería( Rin no tenía muchos amigos, aunque si unos cuantos admiradores a quienes usualmente no hacía mucho caso), tuvo su segunda idea…¡Tal vez había reprobado algún examen!, pero al pasar por las listas de lugares en clase, Rin seguía en los primeros lugares.

Entonces su tercera idea debía ser la definitiva. ¡Rin había peleado con alguno de sus amigos o su hermana!. Mientras comían un poco de caballa en el almuerzo (A pesar de llego tarde por estar viendo las listas alcanzo un buen almuerzo) trato de hacer alguna pregunta al respecto, pero su senpai no estaba muy comunicativo…justo como antes. Luego llego el capitán Mikoshiba, preguntando por alguna noticia de Gou.

-¡Mi hermana está muy ocupada con sus estudios! Ni se te ocurra estar cerca de ella o llamarla por su nombre de pila. – respondió el peli rojo ante las risas de Mikoshiba, a quien parecía no importarle en absoluto su enojo.

La joven fue elimnada de su lista de opciones, su sempai aún seguía de sobre-protector con ella

Después de clases durante las practicas, mientras Rin se cambiaba de ropa en los vestidores, no lo siguió y se paró junto a sus maletas, el celular de su sempai sonaba y el identificador marcaba el nombre de Ryugazaki Rei, así que supuso que no estaba enojado con él.

Tampoco estaba enojado con Tachibana y Nanase, puesto que, después de la practica de natación, habló por celular con el castaño sobre posponer la próxima practica en conjunto ya que estaba padeciendo de un dolor que no quiso decir... Y estar bien con él, era estar bien con Nanase.

La idea de que estuviera preocupado por su tiempo de nadar también fue descartada, Rin nadó muy bien como siempre e incluso el capitán le felicitaba como siempre, mientras el de cabellos grises prefirió estar distanciado sin siquiera entregarle su toalla al salir.

Sin más ideas en mente, llegó la noche, Matsuoka estaba acostado en su cama leyendo y el menor estaba haciendo su tarea en su escritorio. Era su tarea de inglés, pero tenía miedo de hablar con Rin, y terminar con su libro estampado en su cara.

-Hmm….será…-susurró Ai, sin darse cuenta que hablaba en voz alta- Cuál palabra era…

-¿De nuevo inglés? – interrumpió Rin con una voz ronca. Para el menor, siempre le sonaba muy sensual y masculina.

-Sí… - dijo con un sonrojó en sus mejillas mientras el mayor se paraba a su lado-

-Es fácil…-añadió quitándole el libro bruscamente- Es tercera persona siempre lleva "s", por lo tanto es "Does".

-¡Gracias senpai!- añadió feliz y escribió las palabra.

Sin embargo, Rin no volvió a su cama, se quedó observando al menor con ganas de decir algo. Chasqueo sus dientes y gruño un par de veces y luego por fin hablo:

-¿Aun tienes esos sentimientos hacía mí?

Nitori sintió un rápido latido de su corazón. ¿Por qué hacía ese tipo de preguntas si tanto daño le hacían? Tenía suficiente sabiendo que Rin nunca le quedría ni un poco y tramaba algo con él, sospechaba que se trataba de usarlo de reemplazo.

-Si, aun los tengo….- respondió con la mirada bajá.-Y-yo le quiero mucho senpai.

Se paró de su escritorio rápidamente, prefería estar lejos y salvar un poco de su orgullo, pero fue detenido siendo sujetado por los hombros. Antes de que pudiera preguntar el porqué, Rin le estaba besando con fiereza. De inmediato entre abrió su labios para dejar pasar su lengua para hacer ese beso más profundo, a Rin pareció agradarle pues lo empujó contra su desordenado escritorio mientras le besaba más apasionado cada vez.

-Fue el mejor que él que te dieron ayer ¿No?.

-Rin-senpai besa muy bien…-murmuró animado aunque muy extrañado por la pregunta.-

-Mejor que Nagisa ¿No? –Sonrió mostrando esos afilados dientes de tiburón-

-¿Eh? – Preguntó el menor abriendo sus ojos-

-¿Eh? – El pelirrojo respondió también confundido.

Ai no supo bien que estaba pasando, mucho menos Rin. "_Nitori ha estado actuando raro todo el día: No me hablo en la mañana, llegó tarde a comer, no fue a los vestidores, no me espero al salir de la piscina...y ahora se burla de mí haciéndose el desentendido"_ pensó el mayor.

El joven de cabellos grises prefirió pararse, pues fue consciente de que estaba sentado sobre el escritorio, pero al levantarse su pierna rozó con su compañero.

-¡Ah!...- gimió Rin-

Rin tenía una erección…y él también estaba igual, un bulto se levantaba en sus shorts ajustados. Rin miró ese lugar por varios segundos y en ese momento ambos murieron un poco de vergüenza, pero a los pocos instantes el pelirrojo se recuperó un poco y volvió a besar a su kohai.

No solo se concentró en sus labios, sus dientes de tiburón fueron encajados en la piel de su cuello, recibiendo un gran gemido por la parte del menor. Con su rapidez acostumbrada, el pelirrojo se quitó su camisa dejando ver su musculoso trabajado pecho. Ai se sintió bien consigo mismo, pues también había practicado quitarse la ropa así de rápido y de inmediato lo hizo,

No tenía un cuerpo tan desarrollado, pero su compañero no le quito la vista casi devorándolo con la mirada. Y comenzó a pesar que eso iba a pasar de verdad, pues como un tiburón feroz Rin atacó su pecho con besos y mordidas, principalmente en esos pezones rosados que lamió y apretó fuerte con sus dientes.

Si el menor no se podría creer lo que pasaba en ese momento, mucho menos se creyó lo que pasó después, Matsuoka bajó el cierre de sus shorts y metió la mano en ellos e incluso por debajo de su ropa interior, tomó su miembro en sus manos y empezó acariciarle de forma rápida.

-¡Rin sempai! – gimió sin poder contenerse. – Sempai…

Pero recordó entonces, que Rin estaba igual e incluso peor. ¿Era su imaginación o Rin se veía tan ansioso? Por instinto hizo lo mismo sintiendo que sus manos temblaban, bajó los pantalones de su sempai y tocó su miembro, estaba grande, caliente y muy duro. No pudo evitar echar una mirada también y contemplar aquella zona de su cuerpo que había fantaseado con ver.

-¡Ai!...- jadeó Rin, con su rostro sonrojado-

Se dedicó a imitar sus movimientos con sus manos o al menos lo que podía, puesto que Rin había dedico atacar sus labios de nuevo una y otra vez, los mordía y besaba dejándolos rojos e hinchados.

Todo fue tan frenético, sus labios y sus leguas juntos sin separase ni un poco, sus pechos calientes rozando uno con el otro, sus manos tocando sus erecciones y el menor siendo empujado contra el escritorio, que se escuchaba pegar contra la pared por sus movimientos.

Nitori llegó primero a su climax en las manos del mayor, gimiendo fuerte el nombre de su sempai. Luego de unos instantes, Rin lo hizo murmurando el nombre de su kohai. Después de aquellos se miraron a los ojos por unos instantes. Matsuoka le besó en su lunar debajo del ojo y le mostro una pequeña sonrisa que fue devuelta.

-¡Chicos! ¿Pasa algo? ¿Estan bien? Se escucha un ruido…– se escuchó una voz tocando la puerta - ¡Matsuoka! Ibamos aclarar unas cosas de la practica en conjunto que querías.

Como dos niños pequeños que acaban de hacer una travesura, los dos jóvenes se separaron y se limpiaron rápido, Rin tomó su camisa y se la puso, después hecho un vistazo a su kohai y se marchó con un sonrojó en sus mejillas.

-Tsk…ya voy Mikoshiba, no molestes….-gritó mientras cerraba la puerta-

Nitori se quedó sentado en su silla, no podría creer lo que acaba de pasar, había sido tocado y besado por amor platónico de aquella forma tan apasionada inclusive se habían venido en las manos uno del otro. Y su compañero había dicho su nombre, pensó que tal vez no estaba pensando en Nanase como creía-

0o0

Mientras hacían el papeleo con él capitán, Rin no dejaba de pensar en su kohai. Había tenido por días la necesidad de tocarlo y besarlo, pero se había contenido…por eso cuando tuvo la oportunidad se lanzó sobre él y vaya que había sido mejor de lo que esperaba.

Ese rostro sonrojado gimiendo su nombre, y la forma en que sus manos inexpertas pero seguras de lo que querían hacer le habían tocado, le habían hecho pensar cómo sería si se hubiera acostado con él y no solo acariciado . Solo pudo olvidarse de aquellos pensamientos, cuando se dio cuenta que no había dicho nada de lo que quería decir.

Para empezar…¿Por qué se sentía atraído hacia Nitori? Lo consideraba muy lindo en una forma que no podría comprender y le gustaba que siempre estuviera ahí para él. ¿Pero por qué él? Lo entendía con Haru, quien era muy atractivo con ese cuerpo delgado y esos ojos azules, además de tener una tensión por ser rivales, entendía su atracción si se trataba de él. No se consideraba homosexual, solo se había sentido atraído hacia dos chicos ¿No?, pero en se momento le hubiera gustado tener al menor en brazos y hablar bien sobre todo aquello.

Chaqueó sus dientes enojado, ojala su Kohai estuviera dormido cuando regresara. Comenzaba a sentir algo fuerte en su pecho, que crecía dada vez más, unas extrañas sensaciones.

* * *

gracia por leer! y comenten! eso nos motiva mucho mucho, aunque quien sabe a los vecinos porque cada grito que pegamos cuando vemos un comentario D

Notas:

1) Ojala les haya gustado esta escena..ya saben ¿lime? Isa tiene dice que tiene una maldiicon con sus lemons(?) pues ella comenta que no tienen gran aceptación. Yo intento convencerla de que si! porque todavia nos falta escenas así (uno de cada pareja )

2) Bien la votación! El proximo sera: Comiendo un helado: Rin y Haru, y podrán escoger si quieren que vaya con Makoharu o Reigisa/Nagirei

3) Comenten ;3; en serio eso nos motiva mucho!

Nos leemos dentro de unos días :3


End file.
